


可及之处

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 这里的*情越来越浓郁。这有违理智判断。
Relationships: Male Guardian & Uldren Sov, Male Guardian/The Crow
Kudos: 4





	可及之处

主角（觉醒者泰坦）x乌鸦  
第二人称注意

=====

格林特对醉酒的人有它自己的一套解读方式。

其实说起来很奇怪，它和你的机灵一样不理解也不在乎酒精到底有什么好处，你的机灵对此的态度则是：随便你吧，我也不可能阻拦你不是吗？而半小时或更早之前，自从防止你们把自己喝死的计划失败之后格林特就放弃了，红机壳的机灵飘到你的伙伴身边开始宣读它那套理论：

——星系内所有有嘴的生物都无法抗拒用麻痹自己神经的方式来获得一点微小的快乐，不论这有多么的不健康，或不安全。

它们以为你没听到，可实际上你盯着乌鸦看了会觉得格林特说的也不无道理。高塔酒吧的经历告诉你不要和EXO拼酒，其次是觉醒者，人类们对这排位顺序意见不小，在光能加持下硬是将此变更为看谁的机灵更有耐心。落在你视线终点的猎人比刚才安静了些，正陷于醉酒后常有的自怨自艾之中，他看起来完全的走神了，但当你转动剑柄想让火堆燃得更旺些时乌鸦缓慢地抬起头，瞳仁变成很小一粒。

“啊，我们刚才说到哪了？”他问你。

他负责说，你负责听，偶尔将酒瓶递过去作为你参与其中的讯号。谈话结束已经有一阵子了，乌鸦的上一句话是：我很好。附赠一个用埃里克斯尼方言表达出的短句，随即因为你没听懂小声笑了一下——几十分钟前他讲述自己和一支堕落者小队的乌龙遭遇时用了同一个字眼，那显然不是什么好词。你抬起手示意乌鸦不用为这个小玩笑道歉，后者又逐渐放松下来，以一种很随意的姿态抱着自己膝盖。

“格林特是对的，”你的机灵在背后几米远插嘴道，“他喝醉了而我觉得你也快差不多了，守护者。”

为了反驳你很顺利地站起来走了两步，起点到终点，仍然是一条笔直直线。乌鸦抱着膝盖看你在原地打转了一会，感觉有点新奇，直到你走回放头盔的那块石凳前才发觉起身散步不是你唯一的目的。“你要去哪？”他说，眼睛追随着你的手指，“需要我帮忙吗？”

你想让他待在那。“给你找点喝的东西。”你说。

民兵队在很多地方设了补给站，现在已经成为先锋不成文的规矩之一：死区中任何人都可以使用，即使是运气好到能发现这里的堕落者。离你们最近的补给站只有十几分钟路程，乌鸦自然知道你在指什么，便说：那我可以一起。

你摇头，几秒后回过身就看到这副景象，试图起身的觉醒者猎人被他的披风阻碍了行动，正一寸寸从石板上滑下来。这对你来说也是新鲜，看着乌鸦搞不明白自己的手脚该出现在哪——像酒吧里歪歪倒倒的猎人们，除了更安静、更有教养，优雅。

优雅此时不沾边。格林特看到他摔倒的反应只有：我早告诉过你。你走过去，顺便将滚出来的一小块炭踢回火堆里，乌鸦盯着自己手掌看了会直到你抓住他那只手用力捏了捏，从对方表情来看他并没有觉得疼，那也说明了些问题。

你半扛半抱地将他拉起来时乌鸦才说：好吧，也许我确实不太好。他应该是想靠自己站起来以免给你增加更多麻烦，虽然，猎人的体重从没困扰到你，反而是放在你脖颈后的手让你搞不清楚乌鸦到底是在想什么。

“今天其实是意外，真的，”他低声解释道，“信不信由你，守护者。”

你本来想把他放回到临时征用的座位上去，随即又想，如果乌鸦不小心摔倒呢？最终他被你安置到篝火旁的草地上，对此也不抱异议，靠着石壁盯着你把散落在四周的酒瓶收起来——无一例外，都是些看不出原产地的包装。当你捡起乌鸦先前不小心弄洒的一瓶时突然好奇起来：以觉醒者的体质，这点酒精不足以让你们醉成现在这样。

乌鸦在你付诸行动的十几秒后终于意识到不对，想阻止你的手尴尬的悬在半空中，徒劳的啊了一声。它们闻起来没有太大区别，但含进嘴里后你的舌头立刻就刺痛起来，味道难用诡异以外的词来形容——一瞬间让你想起另一个有异食癖的朋友，你不希望乌鸦也有这样的习惯。

“我们一般不会把这种东西称为，饮料。”你对他说，乌鸦就那样坐着，垂着眼睛看你。

“不太健康，我知道，”他说，“我都没注意呢。”

说着你又尝了一次，感觉后脑勺像被人用枪托狠狠砸过，绝对不是人类能喝的东西。所以乌鸦才变成现在这样。当你们交换酒精饮料时这些危险品被混在其中，只是他刚好把它们忘在自己脚边了。“待在这，”你又说，“——你想吐吗？”

乌鸦古怪的看了你一眼，举起双手。出于某种理由你走过去，在猎人身旁蹲下、抓住他小臂。对方小声咕哝了句什么，随后抬起头，视线终点穿过你落在了其他地方似的。“我不认为有这么严重。”乌鸦说。或许是心理作用，隔着金属层你仍能感觉到乌鸦裸露在外的手指很热，他想把落在眼前的额发撩到一边去，用眼神示意你可以松开他了。

但你没有。你觉得这个回答很敷衍。很多时候你们之间的对话只能被称为，模棱两可，像现在一样。其实你并不想离开这去找什么物资，是乌鸦看起来需要一个人冷静一会——你们情绪都太高昂了，他比平常高兴得多，连带着你也受到些影响。傻笑，耳后的一小块骨头偶尔阵痛一下，给予乌鸦不必要多的注视。他很少见到你摘下头盔的样子，更别提笑出声了。

“守护者。”乌鸦开口道。他很含糊地表示这里好像不只有你们，你的回应是将他向下拉扯了些，让对方仰躺到草地上。你相信你的机灵会发现任何可疑的活动信号，既然它还在和格林特彼此控诉自己的守护者有多擅长开发新的死法，那便没什么值得你去操心的。觉醒者猎人眯起眼睛，在你撩开他披风时偏了偏头，才把搭扣露出来。他总是把皮甲绑得很牢实，绝不会影响到行动，等你撕开一个角露出贴身的白色衬衫时乌鸦按住了你的右手。你本以为他是想叫停，但他摸索着、在关节处多停留一会找到解开你臂甲的方法，于是便让你脱下来了。

你不得不承认那些混合了不知几个种族酒精的存货让乌鸦变得很混乱。

他稍微仰起脖子看了你一眼。“这样比较好，”乌鸦说，随后摔回到自己兜帽里，头发散落开，“我想……待会你会发现它们很碍事。”

你点头，实际行动却与所陈述的相反。你用左手将剩下几枚搭扣解开，把乌鸦拉得离你近了点，他出了些汗，衬衣下的小腹潮湿且温暖，确实比你要热得多。当胃部被你轻轻按压时乌鸦皱起眉，表现的不太舒服。

“感觉？”你说。

乌鸦直白地说：“我不想吐。”他显然也不喜欢你用这种方式摸他，你只好假定自己知道对方在想什么——他将手放在你的手上，可能多碰了碰你突出的腕骨，随后乌鸦将注意力放回到他的腰带和枪套上。你在拉他躺下的第一时间就把枪拿走了，猎人现在才发现，徒劳的在自己腰侧比划了一会。“你的手很凉，”最终，他却说道，“为什么？”

你主动把另一支臂甲也卸下来，用手心贴了贴自己侧脸：干燥。温度正常。乌鸦在你撩开他头发时转了个角度，贴着你，温度高得仿佛刚从冒火的逃生舱内跳出来。逐渐你的手心内也有了湿滑的感觉，黑色和银白色发丝紧贴着你的手指，或者黏在乌鸦额头上。你扣着他的胯骨想让对方抬高点腰，乌鸦没有照做，随即你发现他好像也没了继续听你话的能力。觉醒者猎人软绵绵的，小臂垂在地上，只有眼睛还燃烧着盯着你，他的心脏依然稳定一秒泵两次，大腿倒向同一侧靠着你的手臂。

“乌鸦。”你低头看着他说，几秒后重复了一遍。乌鸦。宝宝鸟（他对这类外号感到又尴尬又难以启齿）。猎人。守护者。唯一有效的回应是他始终都在看你，腿上的绑带被解开时也没有移开视线。那些绑带太繁琐了。你花了些时间才把它们从乌鸦腿上拆下来，对方体温还留在上面。

乌鸦张了张嘴。“请不要那样叫我，”他说，那么现在他才听到那句调侃似的称呼，“……如果你是想开玩笑的话，守护者，可以换个说法。”你无所谓的摇头，让乌鸦靠在你的腿甲上，更明显的温度差使得对方瞬间没了声音。他紧闭着嘴等待你接下来的动作，腿并在一起，露出一条小缝——你只将裤子向下扯了些，松垮垮的堆积在腿根下面几寸，四舍五入就这样把乌鸦捆起来了。

“让我们弄得稍微舒服点。”你说。

他嘴里还残留着一些酒精的味道，带来些微刺痛，辐射由口腔转移至刚才你被重击后的后脑勺。乌鸦很轻地咬着你，手臂被重力捕获只能放在草地上，你余光瞥见对方肩膀处流转的那些浅淡的荧光，以肩颈为起点，在乌鸦腹部、胸口和喉骨都有出现，他耳朵染成很鲜亮的深紫色，呼吸急促，在你离开时咳嗽一声。

很好。他说。我感觉好多了。

你应该是想笑一下。乌鸦的全无知觉让你难得处于道德上的窘迫境地，他并没有好多了，而且有很大几率他会在接下来的十几分钟内直接睡过去。他在你靠近时张开了嘴，鼻息滚烫，被舔弄耳孔时哼哼几声。毫不意外，他没办法对你做出更多反应——至少在喝酒的时候，乌鸦还没考虑到这点。耻骨间的冰凉的异物感使得他夹紧了腿，牢牢压制住你的手腕，你不得不使了点力气才将他分开。你想着：要舒服点。要点在于干净，便于清理。这里不是乌鸦的工作室或你的船舱，连进出都只有一条路。你试着用手让乌鸦感觉好点，当你握住他时乌鸦应该意识到了什么，很努力想抬起手臂。

“别动。”你警告道，而乌鸦含糊不清地说：让我帮你。他连接不上自己的手，看来只有舌头还在照常运转。过了会你也觉得太干了，便暂时放开他，刚向对方伸手过去乌鸦便含住你，以低效率来濡湿你的手指。走神的时候，他也会咬你，在你拇指和食指关节上留下几枚标致的紫白色浅坑。他把自己下巴弄得湿漉漉的，视线已经不再只凝固在你身上，逐渐向周围游移、最终落点似乎是同样明亮的篝火火焰。乌鸦又咳了几声，闭眼的频率比刚才高很多，你的担心可能要成真了。

你用干净的那只手拍了拍他脸颊。“你想睡吗？”你向他确认，同时无比清晰的感知到觉醒者猎人的舌头是如何包裹住你两根手指的。乌鸦否认了，等你把手抽回来后他才哑声说：“我还和你在一起呢。”你盯着他，想看他能否从你的动作里得到一点反馈，但仍然没有。他如此柔软，像完全无害的鸟类，历经几分钟的挣扎终于调动了自己的左手——乌鸦轻飘飘地搭在你手上，想把你往下推，好像你的好心让他感到难堪。施加在你手背上的力很小，但你按他想的做了，稍往下，花了一点时间让他的腿缝也变得同样湿润。乌鸦很轻地喘息着，当你俯身下来、靠近他，接触他，进到那个潮湿的狭窄缝隙里，对方从喉咙里挤出一声更为模糊的喉音。

过了会你意识到他是在抱怨你的腿甲。

金属与皮肉分开时发出的声响让你大脑一片空白。归根到底，你也喝了很多，如果不是因为意外你会和现在的乌鸦一模一样。血液涌向腿根很快堆积出些不明显的红色，你的体温终于与乌鸦持平，挨着他，偶尔会撞到他的手指。猎人的表情介于茫然和忍耐之间，你们步调一致但他现在没有发泄渠道，你揽着他两条大腿，几乎要让他膝盖碰上自己肩膀好离乌鸦近一点。

“我们应该再试一下。”你说。

乌鸦并不反对你将他折起来。“不，”他还是说，“……我不喜欢、这样。”你也不太喜欢。你希望在你身边的是个更加清醒的乌鸦。他被你握住时没有发出声音，嘴唇张着，好像彼此之间隔了条真空带，你知道这除了带给他困扰之外不会有多余的结果——操着乌鸦的腿和毫无必要的手淫。你们亲密接触着，他也能看到你干进来的角度和在你手里的他自己，一会后乌鸦便选择闭上眼睛；再过一会，又半睁开一只，他仍然想看清楚。

最终他还是变的湿润起来，小腹光滑，有液体滴落到草地上。你感觉手底下的躯体突然僵硬了一瞬，乌鸦紧紧夹着你，想让自己蜷缩起来的样子。他喘得很厉害，可能有几十秒他都屏住了呼吸才不至于叫出来，你贴到他嘴边试图捕捉几个单字：我、不会、再。可能乌鸦想表达他不会再在喝多之后和你做爱了，因为剩下的所有你都没听清，猎人压着自己披风，在你退出来后的几秒内真的昏过去了，甚至不知道你射在了他的胸口上。

你觉得有些乏力。之后你再怎么碰他、摆弄他的小臂，乌鸦都没有反应。背后的火焰已经熄灭了，还剩几根木炭在缓慢放热，你坐着发了会呆，随后起身去把剑插回背上，踢散了残存的火星确保它们不会再燃起来。

机灵。你呼唤道。你的机灵极不情愿的从你手心内飘出来。“哦，现在需要我了，”它说，“接下来要干什么，守护者？”你让它将鸦巢的坐标标示出来——本来，你短暂考虑过是否要将乌鸦带回高塔，在一个真正适合休息的地方一直待到明天。但你想起了格林特。谁也无法做出保证。

“我们离开海岸多久了？”你提问。

机灵闪烁一下。“不到一天，时间还很充裕，”它回答道，“我已经将坐标显示出来了。实际上，我先前就建议你们可以换个地方再开始庆祝，现在就不用……”机器停顿一下，转了个方向才继续说：“总之，注意脚下。”

你知道它不愿意再出来一趟了，有时候它才是你们之中更有常识的那个。你走回到乌鸦身边，尽量轻的将他从地上拉起来，卸下来的皮革和其他东西你打算再回来一趟。他呼吸平稳，半趴在你肩上时也是，尽管等他醒来后会发现自己浑身酸痛、衣服不舒服的黏在身上。你特地单手搂着他，脑子里不适时的将乌鸦与以前在农庄扛的一匹半大马驹划上等号，两者的共通点是都需要看护。乌鸦一只胳膊搭在那，好像环着你。

回到那个混乱巢穴所花的时间比你想象中更少，关节也没溢出酸痛。猎人在他简单的床架上躺下了，很自然的蜷成一圈，拿后背对着你。你又折返回去，等抵达时那堆灰烬还有热度，随着位置不明的风口所刮来的风还潦草地红了一阵，被你们体重压倒的草根也还没立回来。乌鸦的装备保持着你走时堆在那的状态，有些磨损了，但主人仍将它们保养的很好。你看那把崭新的手炮躺在正中央，犹豫了会，率先将它别到腰后。

你相信他喝酒是为了你们，但不再确定他是否也是为了给那些梦作出终结。火堆旁的一小块草地要湿润一些，临走前你特地在那上面用力碾了碾，留下一片无比明显的掩饰痕迹。

乌鸦的脊骨是你看到的第一样东西。他还躺在那，应该不知道你暂时离开了一会，你刚这样想了几分钟、把东西在他的工作台上堆好后突然意识到有人在看你——回过头，乌鸦也不知什么时候从床上坐起来了，整个过程没发出一丁点动静。

“抱歉，我不知道……”他声音有些嘶哑，“你准备回去了？”

你反而问他：要喝水吗？

觉醒者猎人抱着一边膝盖，你端着水杯递给他，从对方拉住你的力度来看乌鸦很快就能恢复。他就着你的手将杯里的水全部喝掉了，嘴皮仍然发干，先前不正常的高热让他损失了太多水分，但他摇头拒绝了更多，也没打算放开你的样子。“我说过，”他说，“——我一直试图避免和你们发生接触吗？”

“我们？”

“泰坦。”

你停下来看他。乌鸦继续说了下去，更近似于在自言自语：他说你们很难懂，因为有足够的力量来支持自己表达喜恶，那种直白比术士和猎人们更加复杂。好像你们的动物性更强一些，能第一眼、隔着头盔知道对方是否值得留意。他描述的方式像要把你归于异类，你只好说，其实你和大多数泰坦都一样。

出人意料的是乌鸦点了点头：“我知道。”他说，抬起眼睛看你、想要试着笑一下的样子。“抱歉，”出于不知名原因他又向你说了这句话，“找个舒服点的地方吧，守护者。”

他将手收了回去。直到他躺下，你才发觉刚才只能算是醉酒后的回光返照：乌鸦并没有清醒，等醒来后他也不会记得你们有这段对话——有些过于私人了，至少不该被你听到。你走回桌边，将那把椅子从桌下拖出来坐下，伸展双腿。乌鸦在离你几米远的位置躺着，面向你，半张脸埋在手臂后面。

你盯着他看了一会直到侧颈有些酸痛。你说：“我会的。”


End file.
